


Wanted

by Kaeos (Tennyo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crack ship, crack!fic, don't look at me, i am trash, maybe a tiny bit of plot, stripper!Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Cole again during another hunt, and he finds out what Cole plans on doing to get more information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into a deep, dark pit, and it is all [deanxcole and monroehoe94](http://monroehoe94.tumblr.com/post/114148584336/deanxcole-monroehoe94-deanxcole)'s faults.

Dean and Sam are working a case, when Dean recognizes a certain Jeep across the parking lot. 

"Son of a bitch" he cries, wondering what trouble Cole's gotten himself into this time. 

"Wait here. Sammy."

He gets to the Jeep, and looks around. Cole is coming out of an adult store, one of those places that sells XXX movies and sex toys and shit. When Cole  looks up and sees Dean, he hides the black plastic bag he's holding behind his back.

"Hey there, Dean-o. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He tries to act nonchalant.

Dean isn't buying it. "I have a feeling it's the same reason you're here. The disappearances?"

Cole rolls his eyes and digs his keys out of the pocket of his tight jeans. "Get in, I'll explain it on the way to the motel."

As he gets in, Dean texts Sam to go back to where they're staying, he might have a lead. He should have figured Cole would pick up the hunting bug. Early loss in life, military training? He's the perfect fit. He glances over at Cole while he drives, and remembers the last time they got together on a case. Man, that sweat-lodge was a hell of an experience, and Dean could have sworn he was getting a vibe off the guy. The atmosphere had been so thick between them, it was all he could do to keep himself from doing more than just helping get rid of the khan worm.

The radio is turned down, but Dean can hear the end of a commercial. The first notes of Zeppelin's Ramble On comes on, and Dean has to keep from reaching for the knob to turn it up. Thankfully, Cole does it for him.

"You a Zeppelin fan?"

"Hell yeah."

The rest of the trip to the motel is filled with them discovering they have similar tastes in music. After a few minutes, Cole pulls into a motel much nicer than the one Dean and Sam are crashing in. He follows Cole into the room, and Cole checks around outside before closing the door. Dean watches as Cole tries to hide the package from the adult store by cramming it in a drawer.

"So what's up man? What kind of leads do you have?"

Cole looks anywhere but at Dean. "So, you know how all the men disappearing are all pretty fit?" Dean nods, "So I found out they all have something in common."

"And that is?"

"Uhh..." Cole blushes, "They're all male strippers."

"Dude, seriously?"

Cole shifts, uncomfortable, and something clicks in Dean's brain. Something he noticed that time in the sweat lodge, and now things are starting to make sense.

"And what's your stake in all this?" he asks, tying to catch Cole's eye.

The deepening flush of his cheeks and the way he turns away answers everything. "I might know the owner of the club in question."

Bingo. "And how do you know the owner, Cole?"

Cole lets out a deep sigh and throws his hands up. "Fine! So maybe when I was right outta high school, I spent  a summer working at a strip joint."

Grinning, Dean presses for more. "Did this joint happen to be in Miami, Cole?"

The man's eyes fly to Dean's and lock on. "Shit. How would you know that?"

With a shrug, Dean sits on the edge of the bed and leans back on his hands. "Maybe I happened to be in Miami a few years ago, and stopped in to see a certain show, with a _very_ hot construction worker."

Cole stands there with his mouth gaping open, "But you... I thought..."

"What?" Dean reclines back on his elbows, "You thought that this macho exterior was all there is to me? Hell of a hypocrite there, Cole."

Deflated, Cole slumps down on the bed next to Dean. In order to lighten the mood, Dean bumps him with his shoulder.

"So what was your plan then, buddy? You gonna go strip at the joint?"

Cole's back stiffens and he stands up, pacing the room. "It's a stupid idea. It's been years, and I ain't what I used to be."

"Aww, c'mon. Lemme see your routine." Mischievous grin on his face, Dean waggles his eyebrows and winks at Cole.

Clearing his throat, Cole blinks at Dean in surprise. "Are... Are you sure?"

"Yup." Dean grabs for the TV remote. "You do what you need to get ready, I'll occupy myself with whatever's on the tube."

Cole hurriedly grabs a duffel bag, and snatches his secret package from the drawer before disappearing into the bathroom. There's nothing really on TV, so Dean lazily changes channels. He's gotta admit, he wasn't expecting this turn of events. The thought of seeing Cole mostly naked makes his pants a little tight, and Dean shifts himself in his underwear to get more comfortable. The minutes drag on, and the bathroom is suspiciously quiet.

"You sneak out the window, man? Get your ass out here."

The latch of the bathroom door clicks and out steps Cole, wearing boots, cut-off denim shorts, his thigh holster, and an unbuttoned flannel shirt. Dean's throat goes dry as his eyes roam over the taut muscles of Cole's torso. Fuck. It takes him a moment to get is brain back online and ask, "What song you gonna dance to?"

Cole pulls out his phone, "Well, I was thinking of some kinda bounty hunter theme, so Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive".

"Appropriate." Dean shifts on the bed to get a better angle, "So show me what you've got, hot stuff."

Cole's eyes lock onto Dean's for a brief moment, heat flashing through them. He clicks the screen on his phone, and sets it down as music starts playing. Grabbing the chair next to the small table, Cole spins it so he's facing away, standing at the back of the chair. He rolls his head on his neck, and slowly involves more of his body as the guitar winds up. When the main riff kicks in, he drops on his haunches and rolls back up, ass out, back undulating. When the lyrics start, Cole peels his shirt to the elbows, turns to the side, and runs a hand down his chest.

Dean swallows, tongue thick in his mouth as he watches Cole grind his hips, caress his own skin, and arches his back  seductively. During the first chorus, Cole makes use of that chair, riding it by straddling it backwards. He leans back, and Dean wants to taste the perspiration starting to bead on his skin. After the chorus, Cole keeps his eyes locked on Dean, lips parted, and throws his shirt at him. Dean makes a show of smelling it and rubbing it against his cheek. It smells like Cole, and it makes his dick harden further, to smell and see the man dancing in front of him.

Cole slowly pops the button of his shorts, and Dean can see the thick ridge of his erection strain at the zipper. As Cole slowly unzips, Dean can see what Cole was hiding in that black plastic bag. He's wearing a fluorescent purple thong, and it makes Dean whimper as Cole reveals more of it seductively. Before the second chorus, Cole completely strips off his shorts, managing to keep on his thigh holster, which is all kinds of hot.

As soon as "I'm a cowboy" belts out of his phone, Cole drops to his knees in front of Dean, Hands on his thighs. With a smirk, he slides up Dean's body to "on a steel horse I ride," and plants his knees on either side of Dean during the first "I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive" and grinds down in Dean's lap during the second iteration.

Grabbing Dean's hands, he places them on his thighs and undulates, leaning back and expecting Dean to hold him up as he leans far enough back he could fall off. The wail of a guitar solo barely registering, Dean leans forward to lick a stripe up Cole's sternum. He can't hold back any more. Cole's thighs tense, and he sits back up, grasping Dean's shoulders as he grinds into Dean's lap. It's agonizing pleasure, feeling the length of Cole's barely contained cock slide up against his own, trapped behind jeans.

"Fuck," Dean whispers, as Cole's hands slide down his chest and pulls Dean's shirt over his head. He pushes Dean back on the bed, and slides up so he's straddling his stomach. Reaching back, he traces the line of Dean's aching cock, and deftly undoes his fly. Dean quickly shuffles his pants down, still in his boxer briefs as Cole slides back down to properly straddle Dean's hips, and gives a slow roll of his hips, making Dean buck up.

"Hell yeah," Dean growls between gritted teeth as Cole curls forward, pulling one of Dean's nipples between his lips, licking and nibbling. Dean plants his hands on Cole's ass cheeks and presses down as he lifts his hips grinding them even harder together. This finally draws a reaction from Cole who gasps and releases Dean's nipple. He leans over Dean, breath hot on his face, eyes dilated wide.

Lips crash together, and tongues explore, as both men give up any pretense. Dean's hands massage Cole's ass as they grind together, and Cole runs fingers through Dean's short hair, traces the muscles of Dean's body.

Dean peels the thong down past Cole's ass cheeks, and when Cole reaches to remove the holster, Dean stops him. "Leave it on," he commands. They fumble to remove their underwear while still grinding up against each other, and they both still have their boots on, Dean's jeans bunched up around his calves. Once Cole's cock is free, he sits up and arches his back. Dean reaches out to grasp the length of his erection, and spreads the precome drooling from the tip. Cole barks out a cry and throws his head back.

With a thought about what to do about lube, Dean strokes a finger down the crack of Cole's ass, to find his puckered hole loose and slick. Shit, did Cole prep himself? His suspicions are confirmed when Dean easily slides a finger deep inside. Bucking into Dean's fist on his cock, Cole begins a motion to fuck himself in Dean's fist and back on his fingers. Since he's still grinding down on Dean, Dean lets him, as he slowly works three fingers inside of Cole, pressing against his prostate and making him lose control.

Cole curses and sits up on his knees, pulling Dean's fingers free. He reaches over for where he dropped his shorts, and pulls out a tiny bottle of lube, handing it to Dean, who wasted no time slicking himself up. Cole lines up and slowly lowers himself onto Dean's throbbing cock, and they both pause to catch their breath as he adjusts to the girth.

But it's not long before Cole is gyrating his hips again, and Dean holds on to the man's thighs as he teases Dean's cock in his tight heat. Hand on Dean's chest, Cole rides Dean like a cowboy, skin flushed and slick with sweat as they buck against each other. Dean can tell every time he hits Cole's prostate, because the man gasps and squeezes around him. As their rhythm increases, Dean feels his orgasm looming, and angles his hips to hit that spot more frequently, and loosely fists Cole's cock.

Little warning is given as Cole comes over Dean's fist, head thrown back, moaning. The sight of spurts of white come shooting out brings Dean to the edge, and he's digging in his heels as he bucks harder up into Cole.  Dean comes with a shout, hips stuttering as his release pumps into Cole's ass.

Both sated, Cole collapses onto Dean, laughing. "I finally got to show you another side of myself, huh?"

Dean grins, stroking fingers through Cole's sweaty hair. "I guess I did, too."


End file.
